


Just a Short Break

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Wilde is terrible at taking care of himself even when the world's not burning.OrThere was only one couch.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde, Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 30
Kudos: 113





	Just a Short Break

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the server for the encouragement and the title suggestions :)

Sasha had come to bring him coffee at some point in the afternoon and remind him he should take a break. Oscar had thanked her and assured her he would do just that as soon as he made some headway on the paperwork that had piled up.

He wasn’t sure how long ago that had been, but when the knock on the door pulled his attention from his work, Sasha was still sitting perched on his desk, quietly watching him work, and his coffee cup was sitting empty between them. 

“Come in,” he answered eventually.

Zolf walked in with what looked like enough food for three.

“You’re a bad influence on her,” Zolf informed him after setting the tray down on a small side table. It was one of only two flat surfaces in Oscar’s office that was not currently occupied by reams of paper. The other was a small couch that could barely sit to people comfortably.

Sasha continued to watch them silently.

“I didn’t even realize she was here until you knocked,” Oscar admitted reluctantly. He honestly couldn’t remember if she had left and snuck back in at any point in the afternoon.

Zolf sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh. He looked about as tired as Oscar felt, if he were honest.

“Well, Sasha’s sneaky like that,” Zolf offered.

“To be fair, I don’t need much stealth around a bard who hasn’t slept in three days.”

“I slept last night,” Oscar countered.

Zolf scoffed. “Three hours barely counts as a nap.”

“You drank from your cup twice after you finished and didn’t even notice.”

Oscar pointedly ignored Sasha’s comment.

He tried to focus on the reports again, but the two silent presences in his office made things difficult. Difficult, but not impossible, and he made his way through mission statement after mission statement.

“You should at least eat something before it gets cold,” Zolf said, leading by example and eating with the plate in his lap.

He hadn’t paid attention to the food, but he had to admit it smelled delicious. If Zolf had been cooking again, he was certain it certainly was.

“Here, I’ll help.”

One moment Sasha was sitting on his desk, the next she was already grabbing a plate and making herself comfortable on the couch next to Zolf.

The sound of companionable chewing replaced the pointed silence and was occasionally broken by (quite frankly obscene) noises of delight from Sasha.

At some point, Oscar managed to tune out their presence again. The steady flow of paperwork swept him off and carried him well into the night, until the lights dimmed and his eyes began to lose focus.

Dinner, even cold, sounded like an excellent idea and it would give him the chance to rest his eyes for a bit.

The room was quiet and it took him a moment to realize his friends hadn’t left while he had been working. Instead, they both seemed to have fallen asleep. Zolf was lying with his head on the arm of the couch and his legs on Sasha’s lap, while Sasha had slid on her side, using Zolf’s chest as a pillow. Her left arm was draped over his chest, hanging loosely over the side. The sight filled his chest with warmth, but it couldn’t be a very comfortable position.

Sasha shifted in her sleep. She batted instinctively at Zolf’s beard when her nose brushed against it. She reminded Oscar of an awkward kitten, more than the graceful acrobat she was when awake.

Zolf’s arms tightened around her and she stopped, relaxing back into sleep.

Precious as the sight was, Oscar couldn't let them sleep the night there in good consciousness. His spine was starting to hurt just looking at them.

He stood, stretching his shoulders slightly to ease both the imagined strain and the tension from sitting at a desk for hours. The creak of the chair startled him, but it didn’t seem to wake anyone.

The empty plates were stacked neatly on the side table. His dinner was still there, untouched. He considered leaving it for now and waking Zolf and Sasha first. It would probably lead to him getting lectured on his poor eating habits and he was too tired to listen to that. If he wanted to get any more work done, he’d have to eat first, then wake Zolf, before he could go back to the mountain of paperwork that had built up while they were off saving the world. The gods knew, they still had a lot of work to do to actually fix it, but for now, things were less urgently on fire.

Except for the field reports, and mission statements, and so much intel that they could have used months ago. But with few secure communication channels available to them, information hadn’t exactly flown. And now, they were buried under it.

He managed to eat half his dinner without even noticing, lost in his own thoughts.

Oscar sighed and put the plate down. He was feeling a bit more… human, as it were, now that his own stomach was no longer a distraction.

He lightly tapped Sasha on the hand that was now tangled in Zolf’s beard. She pulled it back with a mumble, dragging a grumpy groan out of Zolf as well.

“Come on, you two! Off to bed!”

Sasha mumbled something indistinguishable and buried her face in Zolf’s chest.

“You have perfectly good beds to sleep in,” Oscar insisted.

“Are you going to bed, too?” Zolf asked.

“Once I-”

Oscar was interrupted by delicate fingers wrapping around his hand and another mumble from Sasha.

Before he could word his confusion, Zolf translated for her. “Too much effort.”

“Your rooms are just-”

He was interrupted again, this time by Sasha pulling him off balance. He landed awkwardly on top of them. Zolf seemed unsurprised by the development.

“We’re not going anywhere,” Zolf said.

“Sleep!” Sasha insisted, sounding barely awake herself.

Oscar wanted to protest. This wasn’t a comfortable arrangement. The couch was barely big enough for two and was too short for him anyway. He wasn’t done for the night.

But he didn’t.

Instead, he sighed and gave Zolf his other hand to help him up. Sasha didn’t seem happy to have to get up, but with a bit of awkward shuffling and a few badly placed elbows, they managed to arrange themselves to mostly fit on the couch. Oscar’s feet were dangling off one end of the couch and his head was resting on Zolf’s chest, since he claimed the other end as a headrest. Sasha had somehow found purchase on top of them both, with her head on Zolf’s broad chest, a breath away from Oscar’s face, and her feet tucked between Oscar’s knees and the back of the couch for support. Zolf had one arm wrapped around Sasha to keep her from falling and the other pinned between Oscar and the back of the couch. Oscar wasn’t sure what to do with his own hands, so he kept one tucked to his chest and tried to keep the other one out of the way as well, until Sasha reached for it in her sleepy confidence.

In the steady rhythm of their breathing and with nowhere to go, Oscar finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me four days to finally get Oscar Wilde to take a nap. Somehow, that feels very in character.  
> Also, I had to do mental tetris to figure out how they're all sleeping on that couch. 
> 
> Stay tuned for "Azu gives everyone backrubs, because they've done unspeakable things to their spines sleeping like that"


End file.
